Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey
|image = 555-SuperMonkey.png |game = Bloons Tower Defense 6 |tower = Super Monkey |unlocked = Unlocking True Sun God,Legend of the Night, and The Anti-Bloon Purchasing the MK Point "There Can Be Only One" |path = 1 |upgrade = 5 |cost = In addition to maxed TSG sacrifices plus The Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night: $425,000 (Easy) $500,000 (Medium) $540,000 (Hard) $600,000 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage = 75 (sunblasts, default) Further research required to reveal further details |pierce = 20 (?) (sunblasts, default) Further research required to reveal further details |attackspeed = Extremely fast (sunblasts, every 0.06s (?)) Further research required to reveal further details |range = 65 (excluding additional upgrades) Further research required to reveal further details |statuseffects = AoVM with minimal x/x/1/x sacrifices: Knockback (forcefield pulses, only affects MOABs and normal bloons) Further research required to reveal further details |towerboosts = AoVM with minimal x/x/x/1 sacrifices: +20% range, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) +20% attack speed, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) +2 damage, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) x0.8 price, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) +3 pierce, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) Further research required to reveal further details |incomeboosts = AoVM with minimal x/x/x/1 sacrifices: +$10,000 end-of-round cash AoVM with maxed x/x/x/2 sacrifices: +$20,000 end-of-round cash Further research required to reveal further details |camo = No |related upgrades = *Temple of the Vengeful Monkey }} The Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey (AKA Vengeful True Sun God, Vengeful Sun God, Dark True Sun God or the Dark Temple) is a tower added to Bloons Tower Defense 6 in the 3.0 update, named after the BMC variant. It is a more powerful version of the True Sun God, requiring the Monkey Knowledge skill, 'There Can Only Be One,' along with a separate sacrifice of The Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night outside its range in order to become three times more powerful than normal. The Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey summons dark Sun Avatars and Spectres instead of the normal gold variants. It also shoots out deep red variants of the True Sun God's projectiles. Other than aesthetic changes, all of its attacks also become three times stronger. It cannot be summoned in Sandbox Mode, and C.H.I.M.P.S., where Monkey Knowledge is disabled. It costs the same as a normal True Sun God, along with $50k of all tower categories (Primary, Military, Magic, Support) sacrificed prior to upgrading an existing Sun Temple, plus the costs of The Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night outside the range of it. Combining the sacrificing costs and the upgrade cost of the True Sun God upgrade itself altogether, the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey upgrade costs the following: *'$997,385+' on Easy (4 * $50,000+ for the four tower categories, $107015 for 0-5-0 Anti-Bloon, $265,370 for 0-0-5 Legend of the Night, $425,000 for the True Sun God upgrade). *'$1,138,100+' on Medium (4 * $50,000+ for the four tower categories, $125,900 for 0-5-0 Anti-Bloon, $312,200 for 0-0-5 Legend of the Night, $500,000 for the True Sun God upgrade). *'$1,213,148+' on Hard (4 * $50,000+ for the four tower categories, $135,972 for 0-5-0 Anti-Bloon, $337,176 for 0-0-5 Legend of the Night, $540,000 for the True Sun God upgrade). Creating an Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey In order to summon the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey, the player must follow the steps below: #Build a Sun Temple with appropriate sacrifices, and prepare around it the sacrifices needed for the upgrade into True Sun God (at least 3 categories with more than $50,000 sacrifices for Sun Temple and all 4 categories with more than $50,000 sacrifices for True Sun God). Bear in mind that some towers may be discounted around the newly upgraded Sun Temple, so ensure the sell prices of each category sum up to more than $35,000 (or more than $37,500 with the Better Sell Deals MK). #Outside of the Temple's range, create The Anti-Bloon (x/5/x Super Monkey) and the Legend of The Night (x/x/5 Super Monkey); they cannot be sacrificed to the creation of the TSG, otherwise the upgrade to AOTVM will fail. #Upgrade the Sun Temple into True Sun God. If the knowledge "There Can Be Only One" is activated the God will first animate the creation of the True Sun God then absorb the Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night, becoming a powerful Dark Temple. The Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey is effectively identical to its standard form with the exception of its main attack (which gains +50 damage from 25 to 75) and a triple increase in damage to its magic Avatar summons (from 4 to 12, excluding damage buffs from support sacrifices) as well as its other sacrifice powers. This form also disables the Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night upgrades unless the Vengeful True Sun God is sold. The Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey can only be summoned by having maxed sacrifices on both the Tier 4 Sun Temple and the True Sun God, so it will always be some variation of 2/2/2/1 as it is impossible to have a Tier 4 Temple maxed in all categories. The tier of sacrifice paths increases by having sacrifices inputted into the Sun Temple prior to upgrading to True Sun God. The additional benefits provided by the Sun Temple are additional to the minimal Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey. Keep in mind that it is worth it to sacrifice the True Sun god, Legend of the Night, and The Anti-Bloon, as the AotVM is much more powerful than all 3 of these combined. Strategies * Unlike with a normal True Sun God, the optimal Vengeful God is a 2/2/2/1 setup, with maxed Primary, Military, and Magic Sacrifices. As the Vengeful God has the highest damage in the game, it is preferred to make it stronger over giving it a larger support buff to other weaker towers. The player can fill the buff to other towers through another tier 4 Sun Temple with support sacrifices as well. * Again, boosting the Vengeful God with a Permanent Brew Alchemist is highly advised as it boosts the rate of spawning powerful Dark Avatars and the Vengeful God's various attacks. ** Do keep in mind that Dark Avatars are considered sub-powers and therefore are not able to be directly buffed by Permanent Brew. *** However, the Avatars are able to be affected by area-of-effect buffs, such as Homeland Defense 's attack speed increase. * Use Overclocks and Ultraboosts for +80% increased attack speed. Ultraboost in particular adds a +8% permanent attack speed buff to the AotVM that stacks up to 10 times, on top of any Overclock abilities and any other attack speed buffs. * Use a tier 4 Sun Temple with support sacrifices to boost the power of the Vengeful Temple and your other late game support. Update History ;14.0 The +50 damage to mini-Avatars was possibly unintended originally, but in the 14.0 patch notes, it was labelled as a balance change. It is also speculated that the damage increase coming along with pierce and damage attack nerfs is to reduce lag by reducing the number of projectiles on screen at once. The changes affecting the True Sun God carrying over to the Vengeful True Sun God are calculated with the actual stats of the Vengeful True Sun God, not the True Sun God. This section is adapted (but not a direct copy) from the 14.0 patch notes. Main AotVM * No longer grants +50 damage to mini-Avatars * Increases the damage of sub-powers by x3 Primary Sacrifices * Blade burst stage 1 damage increased from 1 → 45 * Blade burst stage pierce reduced from 100 → 10 * Blade burst stage 2 damage increased from 2 → 75 * Blade burst stage 2 pierce reduced from 100 → 20 * All Golden Glaives stages pierce reduced from 100 → 50 * Golden Glaives stage 1 damage increased from 2 → 30 * Golden Glaives stage 2 damage increased from 2 → 60 * Golden Glaives stage 3 damage increased from 3 → 90 Military Sacrifices * All Homing MOAB Missile stages pierce reduced from 100 → 50 * Homing MOAB Missile damage increased from 50 → 225 * All Golden Spectre stages attack rate reduced from 0.04 → 0.15 * Golden Spectre dart pierce reduced from 50 → 10 * Golden Spectre bomb pierce reduced from 100 → 30 * Golden Spectre stage 1 dart damage increased from 2 → 30 * Golden Spectre stage 2 dart damage increased from 3 → 75 * Golden Spectre stage 1 bomb damage increased from 2 → 18 * Golden Spectre stage 2 bomb damage increased from 3 → 30 Magic Sacrifices * Arcane Blasts stage 1 damage increased from 1 → 60 * Arcane Blasts stage 2 damage increased from 2 → 90 * Arcane Blasts stage 3 damage increased from 4 → 105 * VTSG Mini Avatar damage from 51 → 12 (includes the 3x buff) Gallery A2B1230B-33C3-4C5F-9C07-5BF05BE2C4BB.jpeg|Vengeful Monkey Avatar Tower in-game A66C4AFB-DEEA-4B18-A44D-4E197B007A47.jpeg|AotVM wreaking Bloon havoc 9D7DDEBF-56A7-477B-97AE-61BD159319CB.png|AotVM shredding two Big Airships of Doom BB02F05B-08D6-488A-B0CC-4055174650B1.png|AotVM takes on round 200, 2 Fortified B.A.D.s 555-SunAvatarTurret.png|Dark Sun Avatars artwork added in the 5.0 update 4A743193-2427-4059-ABC4-1ACE0E0A4166.png|Stages of summoning Avatar of Venegeful Monkey Avatar of the Vengeful Temple|AotVM demonstration video Trivia *At a bare minimum, it costs $1,220,655 on Easy, $1,374,300 on Medium, $1,456,240 on Hard, and $1,579,160 on Impoppable (?). *If created with Adora in its range, Adora will also undergo a transformation and turn into colors matching that of the Vengeful Monkey, and gain a powerful strength boost. **Adora will not buff the Vengeful Monkey in return, however. *The design of the Vengeful Monkey temple may be based off of the other 5th tiers of the Super Monkey; the red eyes and metallic body come from the Anti-Bloon, and the dark color tone comes from the Legend of The Night *The mini Dark Sun Avatar artwork actually smiles instead of making a tilted frown. *In the sprite files of the game, it says that it is a 5-5-5 True Sun God. Every texture that involves the Vengeful Avatar is indicated as “TrueSunGod555” as the normal True Sun God is called “TrueSunGod5xx” *Its projectiles sprites are also said to be “555” but the normal True Sun God doesn’t say. *There will soon be a link to see the difference of sprites between the Vengeful Avatar and True Sun God. *Prior to Version 14.0, the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey's mini Dark Sun Avatars would deal just over 50x more damage than a normal mini Sun Avatar (specifically from 1 damage per shot to 50 damage per shot). Rohan stated that this was a bug, and this unusual damage buff was quickly replaced by a much weaker damage buff. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Super Monkey Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades